


Мария

by alba_longa, MagnaLi



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnaLi/pseuds/MagnaLi
Summary: Хольцман не смогла оставить брошенного котенка и притащила его в штаб-квартиру охотников. Но что делать, если у Эбби жесточайшая аллергия на кошек?





	Мария

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию «АУ с домашними любимцами. Любая Охотница, любые звери» специально для конкурса в группе https://vk.com/holtzbert  
> Бета sige_vic

Джиллиан Хольцман встретила рассвет на свалке, куда свозили старое оборудование и трубы. Через несколько часов все это окажется под прессом и нужно было успеть вытащить то, что может еще пригодиться.

Несмотря на хорошее финансирование и возможность заказать все, что душа пожелает, Хольцман не оставила многолетние привычки. В конце концов, люди слишком часто выбрасывают ненужные им вещи, которые очень сложно найти на рынке. Да и деньги можно потратить на что-нибудь другое. Поэтому раз в две-три недели она вставала затемно и, одевшись потеплее, пробиралась сквозь дыру в заборе. Находки Хольц складывала в большую спортивную сумку, а за тем, что нельзя было утащить в руках, приезжала в рабочее время. Она платила наличными, так что местные работники всегда были рады доставить покупки на грузовике до места назначения. Они же иногда приберегали для Хольцман разные интересные железяки, но наиболее полезные открытия она совершала сама.

На этот раз Хольцман не особо везло. Ноябрьское утро было холодным и хмурым, на земле и валявшемся повсюду хламе серебрился иней. В ее сумке тихо постукивали друг о друга две небольшие трубы, из которых могла бы получиться отличная протонная двустволка, но и только. Другие на первый взгляд подходящие куски металла на проверку оказывались безнадежно кривыми или насквозь проржавевшими.

Неожиданно она заметила старый системный блок, который выглядел инопланетянином посреди отслужившей свое сантехники. Хольц слегка улыбнулась, и подойдя поближе, легко подняла металлический ящик. Боковая крышка отсутствовала, как и корпусный вентилятор сзади, но прочая начинка была на месте. Улыбка Хольцман стала шире. Бывшие хозяева не озаботились снять даже жесткий диск. 

Внезапно под ногами раздался возмущенный писк. Опустив взгляд, Джиллиан увидела крошечного котенка, испуганно сжавшегося на месте. Она тут же присела на корточки, отставив системник в сторону:

— Привет, малыш, где же твоя мама?

Хольцман осторожно протянула руку и подняла котенка. Она думала, что он убежит, но маленькое пушистое существо абсолютно не сопротивлялось. На вид ему было не больше месяца — глазки все еще были покрыты поволокой. Темно-серая в полоску спинка и впалый белый животик оказались на удивление чистыми, но малыш дрожал от холода.

Решительно сунув котенка за пазуху, Хольцман выпрямилась и поспешила в сторону выхода. Забытый системный блок остался на месте.

***

Эрин Гилберт всегда была ранней пташкой, но уже несколько месяцев ей тяжело давались утренние пробуждения: прекрасная белокурая причина обхватывала ее как коала, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Любимая женщина Эрин, Джиллиан Хольцман, ложилась поздно и предпочитала поспать подольше.

Сегодня Эрин проснулась в одиночестве, но ничуть этому не удивилась: ее вторая половина с вечера собиралась «на охоту». Немного понежившись в постели, она встала и направилась на вниз, чтобы включить кофеварку.

Эрин уже наливала дымящуюся черную жидкость в кружку, когда услышала, как тихо открылась и закрылась входная дверь, что было несколько странным: как правило, Хольц не заботили подобные мелочи. Прихватив кофе, Гилберт собралась пойти выяснять, в чем дело, но в этот момент ее любимая зашла на кухню.

Положив сумку на пол, Хольцман подмигнула и приложила палец к губам:

— Смотри, кто у нас тут, — негромко произнесла она, одновременно засунув руку под куртку.

Эрин тихо вскрикнула, увидев пушистый комочек:

— Хольц, ты...

— Нашла на свалке, замерзшую и голодную.

— Мы не можем оставить здесь кошку! Ты вообще в курсе, что у Эбби аллергия? — нервный шепот Эрин прозвучал, казалось, ничуть не тише грома.

— Черт, я об этом не подумала, — Хольцман явно была расстроена своей оплошностью, — но я не могу вернуть ее назад! Кто-то выкинул котенка вместе со старой техникой. 

Эрин посмотрела на ее ладони. Темно-серый клубочек легонько дрожал, глаза кошачьего ребенка были закрыты.

— Без нас малышка погибнет, — тихо добавила Хольц, и внутри у Эрин все сжалось.

— Ладно, — приняла она решение, — срочно греем молоко и собираемся к ветеринару.

Хольцман уже открывала холодильник.

***

В очереди к ветеринару было людно, и они с питомцем, копошащимся за пазухой у новоиспеченной хозяйки, проскользнули в самый дальний угол, где у стены печально возлежал солидный сенбернар. Из бездонной сумки Хольцман извлекла видавший виды свитер и скрутила из него настоящее шерстяное гнездо. Котенок потоптался, с любопытством нюхая воздух, и решил, что дожидаться своей участи лучше свернувшись клубочком.

— Какой пууууупсик. Ваш? — сказала владелица сенбернара, заглядывая внутрь кокона из свитера. Оттуда тотчас же навострились два любопытных уха. — У-тю-тю… Кис-кис-кис…

Эрин на секунду застопорилась с ответом. Второпях они так и не решили, оставят ли себе котенка.

— Ага, — Хольц гордо выпрямилась и провела пальцем по кошачьему лбу. — Наша... как будет женская форма пупсика?

— Думаешь, это все-таки девочка? — с сомнением протянула Эрин, разглядывая мелкую, но широко зевающую пасть.

— Уверена.

— Откуда?

— Интуиция, — Хольцман почесала кошечку за пушистой щекой, и та бросила на Эрин слегка прищуренный, снисходительный взгляд.

— А как зовут эту очаровашку? 

Эрин могла поклясться, что сенбернар в этот момент посмотрел на свою хозяйку с точно такой же снисходительностью. Хольцман сосредоточенно свела брови на лбу.

— Она очень энергична. Мы можем назвать ее Джоуль.

— Или Кулон, — подхватила Эрин, когда кошачья шерсть и свитер одарили ее разрядом статического электричества.

— Или Марией, в честь Марии Гёпперт-Майер, — Хольцман даже подскочила на стуле.

— Или Марией, в честь Марии Кюри, — хором закончили обе.

— Да вы, девчата, фанатки, — протянула хозяйка сенбернара и на всякий случай отодвинулась подальше.

***

— Ты уверена, что эта штука сойдет за огнетушитель? — Пэтти пытливо смотрела, как Хольцман грузит в тележку пакет с гранулами неопределенного цвета, напоминающими наполнитель для кошачьих туалетов.

— Конечно, лучше всякого песка.

— И эта махонькая лопаточка тебе тоже нужна?

— Большая фасовка, — Хольцман щелкнула по пакету и снова уставилась в список на экране телефона.

— Ну а это что? — Пэтти двумя пальцами подняла упитанную игрушечную мышь за длинный хвост. — Скажешь, что для опытов?

Эрин на ходу закинула в тележку большой пакет одноразовых пеленок, читая этикетку на молочной бутылке. Двигались они с Хольцман синхронно, словно давно репетировали.

— Так, не держите меня за дуру, — сказала Пэтти, скрещивая руки на внушительной груди. — Вы что, заводите совместного кота?

Эрин и Хольцман остановились, замерев возле полок напротив друг друга.

— Вообще-то, уже, — Хольцман развела руками, а Эрин машинально поставила бутылку не на ту полку, пока Пэтти что-то подсчитывала в уме.

Вердикт ее был неумолим:

— Четыре шиншиллы плюс кошка. Да Эбби вас разберет на эти... субатомные частицы.

***

Протяжное и жалобное попискивание разбудило Эрин за пять минут до сигнала будильника. Потом сработал и он.

— Хольц, — спросонья сказала она, шаря рукой по одеялу, — твоя очередь.

— Еще пять ммм...минут, — раздался голос с другой стороны постели.

Попискивание не прекращалось и вскоре переросло в вопросительное «Мяу?»

— Выспались, — сокрушенно подытожила Эрин, нащупывая в волосах обрезки проводов. С полузакрытыми глазами она сползла на пол с дивана в углу лаборатории, где Хольцман обычно засыпала, не доходя до своей комнаты. В ладонь ей тыкнулись влажный нос и усы.

— Хольц, у меня в волосах провод от... от чего он, кстати? Пэтти же дарила тебе пылесос на день рожденья.

— Ага, — сказала Хольцман, забирая обладательницу влажного носа на руки и доставая из кармана рабочих брюк бутылочку с микроскопической соской. — Только я собрала из него новую модель ловушки.

— Мяу, — вскоре сообщила их насытившаяся питомица и, оттолкнув соску, попыталась соскользнуть обратно на диван, цепляясь мелкими и острыми коготками.

Именно там вчера было единогласно принято решение устроить временное кошачье поселение. Но стоило оставить животное в одиночестве и закрыть за собой дверь, как помещение оглашали жалобные крики, на удивление громкие для столь крошечного существа. После третьей попытки покинуть лабораторию Эрин и Хольцман обреченно вернулись назад на ночное дежурство. 

— Ай, — Хольцман бросила взгляд на диван и пососала расцарапанный палец.

Эрин тоже обернулась, желая оценить масштабы стихийного бедствия.

Диван напоминал поле боя: все возможности свалиться за спинку были подоткнуты одеялом, подушки высились, словно горы, и посреди этого безобразия совершался подкоп.

— Она роет нору? — Хольцман присела на корточки и с интересом приподняла край клетчатого пледа, который, кажется, перекочевал из комнаты Эбби.

— Будем надеяться, — Эрин широко зевнула, покачнулась и уткнулась лбом в удобно подвернувшееся плечо. — Если ей нужна норка, значит, она хоть когда-нибудь засыпает.

***

Эбби думала, что простыла, целых три дня. Ну в самом деле, отчего же еще у нее все время слезились глаза и чесался нос?

Но Эбигайл Йейтс не была бы ученым, если бы не решила провести исследование и выявить причины своего состояния. Сопли и слезы то возникали, то пропадали внезапно, но горло не болело вообще. Обычные спреи от насморка помогали плохо, однако неожиданно хорошие результаты дало средство от аллергии.

Проблема была в том, что Эбби страдала единственным видом аллергии — на кошек. Не могла же эта парочка сумасшедших ученых, как с недавних пор она про себя называла Эрин и Хольц, спрятать где-то кота? Или могла? Эбби была абсолютно уверена, что Пэтти тут не при чем: та была отъявленной собачницей.

Проанализировав случаи возникновения приступов, Эбби пришла к интересному выводу: что-то странное происходило на втором этаже. И был только один способ проверить.

***

Эрин сидела за столом, увлеченно читая статью о применении метода дискретных ординат для решения задач кинетической теории переноса. В правой руке она держала карандаш, кончик которого периодически задумчиво грызла, а левой поглаживала спящего на коленях котенка. Время от времени доктор Гилберт поглядывала в сторону Хольцман, которая что-то паяла в глубине лаборатории, весело насвистывая себе под нос. После появления в их жизни Марии Кюри громкая музыка оказалась под запретом.

Идиллия была нарушена грохотом неожиданно распахнувшейся двери. Эрин тихо вскрикнула: в ее ладонь впились крошечные коготки испугавшегося питомца. Разъяренная Эбби, мигом оценив ситуацию, сделала несколько шагов по направлению к ней.

— Это совсем не то, что ты думаешь, — заявила Эрин, накрывая котенка обеими руками.

— Мяу, — подтвердила Мария, изо всех сил высовывая из-под пальцев все четыре лапы, уши и хвост.

— Эрин мать твою Гилберт! Ты! Знаешь меня! Со школы! Как ты могла?

— Я ничего не делала, — быстро произнесла Эрин, лихорадочно раздумывая, как незаметно спрятать пушистый комочек в ящике стола.

— Не прикидывайся! Я знаю, что вы притащили сюда кота! Где он? — Эбби требовательно уставилась на нее невидящими из-за слез глазами.

— Ты права, — спокойно произнесла подошедшая к ним Хольцман, — у нас есть кошка. Эрин, покажи ее.

— Знакомься, это Мария. Мария Кюри, — Эрин посадила котенка на стол. — Мы думали ненадолго оставить ее здесь... Никто бы и не заметил.

— Не заметил, как же! Вашей зверюгой уже все здесь провоняло, небось гадит где попало! — Эбби высморкалась, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то полосатое, плывущее перед глазами.

Словно подтверждая ее слова, кошка испуганно муркнула и сделала лужу. Эрин выругалась, моментально убирая журнал из зоны поражения.

— Эй, эй, потише, — Хольцман, вооруженная тряпкой, тотчас же уничтожила все следы кошачьего преступления, — не кричи на ребенка. На самом деле Мария чрезвычайно чистоплотна и ходит исключительно в лоток.

В этот момент Эбби оглушительно чихнула. А потом еще раз. И еще.

Через некоторое время, отдышавшись, она грустно произнесла:

— Нет, Мария Кюри, мы с тобой не сработаемся.

***

— Ну что, Мария, ты очень важна для них, — в нос сказала Эбби и выдернула мышку из-под когтистой лапки, но буквально через секунду игрушка снова была в плену.

— Серьезный шаг, — Пэтти отчаянно закивала головой, подталкивая мышку пальцем. 

— Эрин, конечно, начнет переживать, сможет ли вырастить из тебя воспитанную кошку…

В этот момент Мария как раз покушалась на пустой баллончик от противоаллергического аэрозоля и, судя по всему, совершенно не проникалась важностью разговора.

— И зря, я считаю, — Пэтти покосилась на диван, где Эрин и Хольцман сидели рядом с видом провинившихся детей, ожидающих взбучки от родителей, и легонько ткнула Эбби в бок локтем. — У Хольци большой опыт. 

Мария оставила мышь и устроилась на задних лапах, попытавшись обернуться хвостом. Весь ее вид говорил, что она полностью разделяет это мнение.

— Тебе определенно нужен дом, — добавила Эбби и чихнула. — Как пить дать.

— А кое-кому пора перестать жить на работе.

Последние слова Пэтти, возможно, прозвучали слишком громко, потому что Эрин вздрогнула, словно в голову ей пришла неожиданная мысль, но как только она собралась что-то сказать, Хольцман неуверенно начала:

— Знаешь, я нашла котенка в старом системном блоке на свалке. 

— И? — бесцветным тоном попросила продолжения Эрин.

— Там сохранилась почти вся начинка и даже жесткий диск. Возможно, если вернуться туда, снять его и попробовать найти файлы, то мы найдем имена бывших хозяев, или можем попробовать сделать что-нибудь еще… — нервно зачастила Хольцман. 

— То есть эти люди плохо присматривали за Марией, и теперь ты собираешься вернуть ее им? — возмущение в голосе доктора Гилберт было неподдельным. — К тому же не ты ли мне говорила, что специально ходишь на свалку ранним утром перед тем, как этот хлам пойдет под пресс? — чуть более спокойно добавила она.

— Только не приют, — категорично заявила Хольцман, — может, там за ней присмотрят и найдут хороших хозяев, но животные не должны оказываться в таких местах. Никто не должен.

Эрин знала про непростое детство своей девушки, поэтому она положила руку ей на плечо и негромко произнесла:

— Мы, конечно, могли бы оставить объявление в сети. Я абсолютно уверена, что на котенка из рук охотников за привидениями найдется много желающих.

Заметив, как погрустнело лицо Хольцман, она немедленно добавила:

— Но правда в том, что ни ты, ни я… мы обе не хотим отдавать Марию.

— Но она не может здесь оставаться.

— Здесь — да, — улыбнулась Эрин, — но это не единственное место на свете, где мы с тобой можем жить.

Хольцман недоверчиво уставилась на нее:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Теперь настал через Эрин смущаться, она немедленно покраснела.

— Хольц, послушай, я тут подумала… может, нам пора найти себе квартиру? — и тут же продолжила, — если ты хочешь, конечно.

— Отличная идея, — просияла Хольцман и, неожиданно обхватив Эрин и повалив ту на диван, отчетливо прошептала ей на ухо:

— А еще ты сможешь не сдерживаться, когда мы занимаемся любовью.

— Джиллиан! — лицо доктора Гилберт приобрело пунцовый оттенок.

— Мяяяяяяу, — словно присоединилась к возмущению Мария Кюри, хотя на самом деле Хольцман просто случайно прижала кончик ее хвостика.

— Осторожнее, не раздави котенка, — предупредила Эрин.

— Никогда! — пообещала Хольцман и осторожно перенесла Марию в сторону, а затем крепко поцеловала свою любимую.

Занятые друг другом, они не заметили, как Эбби и Пэтти на цыпочках выскользнули за дверь лаборатории. Эрин и Хольц целовались на диване, пока непоседливая кошечка не устроила им очередную каверзу. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
